Concentricity of parts visible within apertures of electronic device housings contribute to product appeal. Generally, the more centered a part is, the more appealing the product is. Quality control efforts regarding the concentricity of parts, such as a camera, have previously been based on visual evaluation. The results of such evaluations have been inconsistent.